tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories
"Look out, Percy, or the dragon may gobble you up!" -James, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories is a US VHS/DVD featuring three third season episodes and four second season episodes narrated by George Carlin. It was distributed by Strand Home Video in 1993, Time-Life in 1994, Video Treasures in 1995, and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 2003 on VHS. It was released on DVD in 2006 including a song. Description 1993/1994 VHS PEEP-PEEP! Miles of smiles from Thomas, Percy, and the gang on the Island of Sodor. Ride with Percy when he sees a Dragon! Watch what happens when James lands in an embarrassing situation, Donald and Douglas come to Henry's rescue, and some silly freight cars cause trouble and confusion for Bill and Ben. So climb aboard, the ride will be great - with Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Volume 8! 1995 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Get ready for trainloads of adventure with Thomas and all his friends. Percy has a terrible scare when he confronts a huge Dragon. See how James lands in an embarrassing situation due to his impatience and silly trucks cause trouble between Bill and Ben and a diesel called BoCo. So climb aboard for miles of smiles on the Island of Sodor! 2003 VHS/2006 DVD PEEP! PEEP! Boo!!! Have you ever had something scare you? On the Island of Sodor, even the bravest of engines sometimes get scared. Why take Percy - - he said that he's not scared of anything. What do you think? Help Thomas use the carnival Chinese Dragon to play a little joke on Percy. Meet Donald and Douglas, the Scottish twin engines, and watch as Edward proves that, even though he's old, he's still really useful. So make sure you're "Right on Time" for the next journey through the magical Island of Sodor. Episodes # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon # Donald and Douglas # The Deputation # Time for Trouble # A Scarf for Percy # The Diseasel # Edward's Exploit Song * Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (DVD only) Bonus Features * Character Gallery * Read Along Story: Thomas and Percy and the Dragon * "Paint My Color" game Trivia * When first advertised, the original prototype of the cover used an image from Heroes. * The audio tracks overlap on one version of the tape featuring only the Britt Allcroft logo. * This is the last VHS release to use the long cloud instead of the smaller cloud. * An early release features an image from Pop Goes the Diesel on the front cover. The image is also mirrored and his face is edited. *On the 1993 and 1995 back covers, an image from Thomas Gets Bumped is used. Goofs * The DVD cover shows the brakevan copied four times. * On the 1993 and 1995 back covers, Edward's Exploit is called Edward's Exploit's' and The Deputation is listed before Donald and Douglas. * On the DVD version, the end of Edward's Exploit is cut out. * The 1995 release's captions spell Sir Topham Hatt's name as "Sir Top 'Em Hat." Gallery File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonVHSadvertisment.jpg|Advertisement File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonVHSPrototype.jpg|VHS prototype cover File:ThomasPercyandtheDragonVHS.jpg|1993 VHS cover File:ThomasPercyandtheDragon1993VHSbackcover.jpg|1993 VHS back cover File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStoriesAlternateCover.jpg|1993 VHS alternate cover File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStories1994.jpg|1994 VHS cover File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandotherStories1994.PNG|1995 VHS cover File:TP&TD1995spine.jpg|1995 VHS spine File:ThomasPercyandtheDragon1995VHSbackcover.jpg|1995 VHS back cover File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStories2003VHSwithWoodenRailwayPeterSam.jpg|2003 VHS with Wooden Railway Peter Sam File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStoriesDVDwithWoodenRailwayExpressCoach.png|2003 VHS with Wooden Railway Express Coach File:Thomas,PercyAndTheDragonAndOtherStoriesWithWoodenRailwaySilverPercy.jpg|DVD with Silver Wooden Railway Percy File:Thomas,PercyAndTheDragonAndOtherStoriesWithWoodenRailwayChineseDragon.jpg|DVD with Wooden Chinese Dragon File:ThomasandtheTreasureandThomas,PercyandtheDragonDoubleFeature.jpg|Double feature with Thomas and the Treasure File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStoriestitlecard.jpg|Title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandotherstoriesmenu.png|Main menu File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandotherstoriesmenu2.png|Story selection menu File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandotherstoriesmenu3.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandotherstoriesPaintmyColorgame.png|Paint My Color game File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandotherstoriesPaintmyColorgame2.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu10.png|Character Gallery File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu11.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu12.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu13.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu14.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu5.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu15.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu16.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu17.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu18.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu19.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu20.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu21.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu22.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu23.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu24.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu25.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu26.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandotherstoriesmenu4.png|Sing-along menu File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandotherstoriesThomas,PercyandtheDragonread-alongstory.png|Thomas, Percy and the Dragon Read-Along story File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStoriesReadAlongStory1.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStoriesReadAlongStory2.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStoriesReadAlongStory3.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStoriesReadAlongStory4.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStoriesReadAlongStory5.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStoriesReadAlongStory6.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStoriesReadAlongStory7.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStoriesReadAlongStory8.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStoriesReadAlongStory9.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStoriesReadAlongStory10.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStoriesReadAlongStory11.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStoriesReadAlongStory12.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStoriesReadAlongStory13.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStoriesReadAlongStory14.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStoriesReadAlongStory15.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStoriesReadAlongStory16.png |undefined|link=undefined Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases